Strip Shinigami
by HollowGoddess
Summary: This is something that came up when I was talking to my best friend and she said I sould make a small one shot. I am proud of myself for actually having bothered and if you dislike *shrugs* that's fine.


Authors note: Bored and Me and my friend had a giggle bout this. So I wrote it...poor (not really) Light!

_Typing like this means Ryuk is narrating ... __**This is light talking during the flashback...**_

"Ryuk, I have a question." The shinigami looked down at the student. He had bothered to quit writing names in the Death Note, this must be important. "Huh, what is it Light, is it about the notebook, cause if it is then..." "Why are your clothes stitched to your body? Is it a Shinigami thing or what?" A random question. When someone is focused so intently on ridding the world of evil, it is assumed that minor details would be ignored. The question itself made since though. What could you possibly gain from stitching your clothes to yourself? The answer to Light's questions made Ryuk laugh. And he continued to do so much to the boy's dismay. "Well...?" "I'll tell you, you see...

"Hey Ryuk. Still bored out of your mind?" "Of course." _The Shinigami that approached me was called Sai. He was someone whom I spoke to quite often, seeing as there's nothing else to do in the Shinigami realm. I was truly bored that day, I had been sitting on the same rock for hours, possibly days. Another common companion of ours approached at relevantly the same time. Rem was her name. She thought little more of us then fools, but decent companions aren't something you expect back home. We sat and had a small, meaningless, and pitiful conversation. True, it was more to do than sleep, but still boring. That's when Rem suggested, "_The usual game boys?" _Sai grinned, as did I. You see, our usual game was..."_Strip poker!? I don't know Rem, you ARE a horrible poker player. Are you sure you feel like stripping today? I know I don't mind and judging by Ryuk's face, I don't thing that he minds either. But..." "There is nothing else to do and gambling anything else is futile, so yes. Might as well. Ryuk, I assume you have the cards?" "Damn straight I do, who's dealing?"

_**So you mean to tell me the Shinigami play...strip poker in there spare time? **_

_No, I mean to tell you that your grandma shakes her money maker on the corner down town every night. You want me to answer your question or not?_

_**Fine fine, by all means, go on.**_

_Thank you, anyways..._

_This was indeed a popular game amongst shinigami. There isn't anything in our world that truly appeases us anyways. It was a tough game that time. Not because of the game itself, but because many people wanted to be dealt in. We had to restart and redress many a times until it was impossible to really play a decent game of poker anymore, due to the number of players. But a trend had started. Many Shinigami wanted to play, and many Shinigami have a deck of cards. Multitudes of games were played simontaniously. Shirts and pants flying left and right..._

_**And...an entire realm of Shinigami stripping isn't somewhat disturbing to you?**_

_What do you mean? Why are you twitching so much?_

_**Nothing, never mind. Continue...I think...**_

_Huh, whatever. Just stop interrupting! Anyways..._

_The Shinigami King sat on his throne. None of his people in sight, he decided to investigate for himself. If all of his subjects had left to gather in one location, then something of interest had to be occurring, right? Well what he found appalled him. Few of his Shinigami were clothed, all either sitting calmly or raving on about how they lost. I was lucky that day, I still had pants. _

_**And you all can just see each other naked and go on as if nothing is happening, just a couple of poker games?!**_

_Shinigami don't jump each other because a little skin is exposed. True, if humans did anything such as the event I'm describing, then pregnancy ratings as well as number of rapes would sky rocket. So and so did this, Me and her did that, etc..._

_Anyways, from that moment on he declared that, "_All Shinigami would have there clothes sewn to their skin. A day such as today is disgraceful! If any Shinigami considers such a thing as a possible occupation of time, they will face great consequences!" _And so, each shinigami painstakingly sewed on there attire, then I sat around bored until I dropped my Death note and you found it..._

"And now that I've told you that, well, that's pretty much it." Ryuk looked over at Light. He was twitching slightly. He looked somewhat disturbed. Ryuk supposed he could understand to a degree why. A bunch of naked shinigami...'Hmm, I wonder, If this kid wasn't nuts before, he is now.' And Ryuk could prove it...he didn't think someone could write names so fast. Especially when you consider the one writing was practically having a seizer. 'Humans are odd, but are so entertaining.' And the only thing light could think of was, 'Naked Ryuk...Very...very...bad...mental...image...'


End file.
